31 Abnormal, Stressful, Complicated Days As You
by darlingtigerangel
Summary: In January of our favorite Trio's sixth year some people switch bodies! They will struggle to live each others lives and be undetected from peers and teachers. Note: this is to be the most realistic as I can make it. It will be interesting.
1. The Fight

REWRITTEN AND EDITED!!!!!!!

A/N this is a little test to see if anyone wants to read it I'm not even sure if I'm even going to finish it. If you want me to finish it and really like it tell me so! I'll be happy to know that people like it. Now it may take be a little bit but I'll be sure to do it in the end!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything sadly but the plot was my idea!

A/N again: yes I know this s a very mainstream plot but I haven't been satisfied with many that I have read. I have read some rather horrible reviews from people. I am just saying that it is rather mild swearing (or not so mild if it's called for) and mentions to anatomy and experience I'm trying to make this as real as possible!

Chapter Title: The Fight!

Chapter Number: One

Ships in the chapter: Harry/Ginny Ron/Hermione

Year: 6th

Notes this doesn't really follow the sixth book that much

Third Person POV (Only Chapter in story in his point of view the rest is in Ron or Hermione's)

Harry slowly worked his hands along Ginny. One entwined in her hair, the other working it's way down from the small of her back. They were kissing passionately exploring her mouth in a secluded passage. A minute past, Ginny slowly pulled away; she was breathing heavily.

"Harry, I don't this is right. I mean to say it feels right, being with you and all but, Ron will kill you and that I don't want happening." There was a pained expression on her face as if she was about to cry. He gazed into her eyes. The brown eyes glistened with tears and looked away.

"I know what you feel like." Harry wrapped her in his Quidditch toned arms; chin resting on the top of her head. He could feel her face nuzzle into his shoulder.

"Yeah, I suppose you do?" The muffled voice that spoke was choked. "You made me forget the he _is_ your best friend." Harry chuckled at Ginny attempted to cheer herself up.

"Show me how I made you forget." His hands were on her waist and a suggestive smile spread across his charming face.

"All right I shall." Ginny's head leaned in close to Harry's and tilted. Their lip touched and spread apart on contact.

The small conversation was quickly forgotten in the intense three-minute well five-minute actually break.

Two Hours Later 

Being the dare devil that he is Harry decided that he would have to discover what Ron thought of guys snogging his ickle baby sister he was so protective of.

"Ron what would you do it if you saw one of your good friends snogging Ginny?" Harry questioned Ron later that night at dinner. Hoping to sneak by undetected with this question.

"Harry, your not thinking of snogging her are you?" His tone immediately became tense and wary.

"No! I just heard some one liked her and wondered how'd you react." A casual smile crossed his face and covered his anxiety.

He became calm now and said. "Good I really don't like the idea of anyone snogging her." He took a mouthful of soup.

"Honestly, Ron why does it matter if Harry was the one who liked Ginny anyway?" Hermione question cut threw Ron like his teeth would go threw the sumptuous chicken he spying on.

"It does! He's my best mate I really don't want him snogging my little sister!" he stabbed his chicken with a fort moodily.

"Ron, if I were you I'd prefer someone I know and trust to be with her and –" This was a fair point on her part. She knew perfectly well what Harry was doing.

"Hermione cut it out you are not me!" Ron's face was turning red.

"Fine just because I'm—"

"Shut it!" He shoved another forkful in his mouth and chewed with much to much force.

Ron had been arguing with Hermione non-stop sense the little pen-pal visit.

Flashback

"Hey, Hermione what's gotten you in such a good mood?" Ron asked as Hermione entered the common room smile broad across the ever so attractive face Ron often swooned over.

"Oh, just going into Hogsmead tomorrow." It was a simple short response, giddy almost.

It seemed casual enough though, it was slightly strange that Hermione was not complaining about the lack of homework time she has had in the library or the fact that Harry and Ron were neglecting theirs and play chess.

She was, however, receiving enough mail to make the homework time she had useless. She simply had to write half a novel every letter she got.

However the next day they found out very soon why it was such a "special day", as Hermione put it, it was.

"Viktor!" she threw her arms around him in a hug. Ron could have fainted.

End flashback

Instantly Ron's bad mood was radiating off of him all threw out the Hogsmead trip, the rest of the weekend and the following weeks up until today….

"Harry! Snap outta it mate!" Ron was waving a slightly sauce covered hand in front of Harry's face.

His distant mind snapped back into reality.

"What?" He said brightly; turning to Ron. He tried hurriedly to remember what was going on.

"She's mental isn't she?" He turned so only Harry could hear. Harry didn't know what to say. Apparently Hermione did hear this comment.

"Thanks, Ron I appreciated it." Hermione slam her fork down, grabbed her bag, and proceeded out of The Great Hall.

"That confirms it then doesn't it?" This was said with a fake laugh. Ron was sorry and wasn't man enough to admit it.

"Can you lay off her?"

"No I can't it's not my fault Vicky's an ass."

"Ron I'm just saying there friends, give her a break and stop being so jealous!"

"Jealous? HA! I'm not jealous! Look Harry I'm going to go to bed early."

Within a span of five minutes he had been abandoned.

When Harry entered the dormitory he found Ron sleeping already. It was weird to see how fast his two best had fallen asleep that fast so he's have to wait until morning to see it the storm of hate had pass over.


	2. Realizations

A/N: REWRITTEN

'This bed is so comfortable, it's never felt this good before.' Ron thought to himself as he turned in his bed. He ended up on his stomach it was usually his most comfortable position. 'Why was his pillow smashing against his chest?' He reached under to make a grab for the pillow but he grab something else was on his chest. He opened his eyes and looked down.

"AAAAHHHHH!!!!" A high pitch girls scream was heard threw out the girls dorms.

Hermione was sleeping most peacefully hugging her pillow. She was sleeping on her side with here legs most elegantly curled beneath her.

"Oi! Ron get up!"

'I was some one yelling at Ron? In the girl's dorms no less.' Hermione rolled over still hugging her pillow.

"Hey Harry look at Ron." Seamus's voice said. "He must be dreaming about Hermione." There was laugher after this weird statement.

Hermione herd laughing, boys laughing in her dormitory! Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up.

"Golly it sure is cold this morning." She wasn't wearing a shirt and she quickly tried to cover herself with a pillow but there was something absent. She looked down and flinched.

"What Ron surprised to see a boner? We wouldn't be the way you were hugging that pillow."

She looked up. There was Seamus, Harry, Dean, and Neville all starring at her or should she say him.

She dropped the pillow.

"Ron, we saw how you we hugging that thing, who was it you were dreaming about? Padma or Hermione?" Dean Laugh shrilly at the witty comment.

"Or was it darling Lavender?" Surprisingly Harry chipped in.

Hermione sat there dumbfounded.

"Oh, come on Ron talk a bit. Even if it is your sister she a babe we won't judge you." It was Dean again.

'Males are sick.' Hermione thought. 'Wait now I'm a male aren't I?'

"Damn it," Hermione slumped back into her blankets.

The boys were in hysterics after that last one.

"Shut it!" Yes she was definitely Ron! The voice proved it.

"Hermione what's the matter?" Lavender asked her worried. He was panting as he looked at her other than that he stayed quiet "Hermione do you need to go to the hospital wing?"

He swallowed 'I'm in Hermione's body.' Ron put a hand up to feel his, or her, spiked heart rate. 'Where does she hide these during the day?' Was the only thought that crossed his mind.

"No," God her voice was high compared to his "I just had a horrible dream." 'Well lets hope _this_ is a horrible dream'.

"Oh! What was it about, Professor Trelawny said that nightmare are usually cause by a preexisting fear?" Lavender was obsessed with this divination crap!

"No, really I'm fine I just want to get dressed and—"

"Aren't you going to shower?" Parvarti cut her off.

"Oh, no I really need to run to the library this morning! I… I forgot a I needed to get a book for my extra credit project." This excuse would work for the time being.

"Honestly Hermione you really need to relax a little a book getting in the way of you taking a shower?" Parvarti shook her head.

'Phew I fooled them! Now the trouble is getting dressed' Ron strolled over to her truck and pulled out her school uniform. As Ron reached for a pair of plain pale pink underwear a thick green square fell from it back into the trunk. 'What the hell was that? Never mind I have other things to worry about at the moment. He examined her bra. He knew how to get one on… sort of. 'C34 that's pretty big she certainly doesn't looked that big.' He stripped of his clothing and took his best guess at how to get it on. Shocked it was rather hard fastening it in the back. After struggling with the horrible contraption for twenty minutes he had finally got it on. It was hard to get it on with out looking at the front.

'I don't think I should be changing her underwear until she knows I'm in her body.' Ron finished dressing and headed down the stairs to the common room to meet his friends.

'Alright Hermione you can do this just change one step at a time one step at a time.' She was breathing meditatively. She had brought her heart rate up just with the nerves of changing.

"Ron, you okay?" Harry had notice how long it had take him to change. What it would seem a little weird to people if you can't look at yourself in boxers.

"Yeah I'm fine just I have… a horrible stomach ache." Harry looked as if he really did believe him. Why wouldn't he believe her she did have a stomach ache after all.

Hermione pulled down Ron's paisley pajama bottoms the revealed a pair of orange boxers spattered with quaffles and a slogan that said 'I'm a keeper'. She smirked double meaning.

Hermione smirked thinking that Fred and George probably got him these as a joke. She quickly grabbed his school attire and threw it on. She ran to the bathroom and brushed her or his hair to make it neat. She turned around and turned her head to look at his back in the mirror.

'gosh his butt is quite well sculpted isn't it.'

"Ready to go… Ron what are you doing?" Harry asked. Hermione quickly snapped out of the ridiculous position she was checking him out in.

"Nothing!" that was said a little to quickly in Hermione's opinions. "Lets go meet Hermione in the common room."

"Right,"

Walking like Ron wasn't that hard, he just slouched and shuffled forward. Gosh her feet were so big it was crazy. 'How can he go five feet without tripping? Then again in proportion to his height everything fits perfectly.' Shuffling along next to Harry an old muggle saying popped into her mind. 'Big shoes means big feet. Big feet mean well she'd rather avoid getting Ron's body excited in public'.

They had reached the common room where Ron stood there waiting for the two of them. In Hermione's body Ron looked…interesting. He wasn't wearing any make-up and he hadn't tamed her hair.

"Good morning Harry." Her voice was bright and kind. "Ron can I talk to you in private for a bit?"

"Uh…" 'Wow that sounds real intelligent Hermione' "Sure?"

"Harry we'll meet you in the Great Hall." Hermione said to him. Well generally it may have been more appropriate to say this in her own body but for the time being you can't expect Ron to say that anyway.

They waited for Harry to leave the empty common room. Ron looked uncomfortable.

"So, Hermione that's you in there right?" Ron asked his body.

"Of course it is, considering you're in my body it would make sense." Hermione snapped back. 'I hate your stupidity!' Hermione thought.

"Just checkin', jeez give it a rest already! Here we are in—"

"Shut it! No one can find out about this!"

"Why not?"

'How thick can you get?' "Because we'll teased and no one will every let us live this down especially what we're going to have to go threw." Ron shuttered at that fact.

'Is he completely oblivious to the fact that I'm a girl…of course.'

"And Fred and George? We'll never tell them right?" 'Well DUH! Ron.'

"For your sake and right now my sake yes." 'My sake? I have to deal with them now more than I did be for. Oh! This is going to be lovely!'

"Fine we'll just have to get used to this a figure out a way to change back ourselves then."

"Correct! Now lets go down the breakfast."

"That sounds great but, I don't feel that hungry." Ron looked depressed as he said this. He loved food so much and now he just wasn't as hungry as usual.

"Ron does your stomach always hurt like this every morning?" Hermione winced. The pain had doubled sense Harry had asked her.

"Um… yeah I suggest you eat something or a lot of somethings. You see I don't like to starve myself everyday." Ron laughed at his own joke.

"I do not starve myself!" Hermione shrieked in Ron's masculine voice.

Ron did not respond they had entered the Great Hall "We're now in danger of being overheard." A mixture of scents hit Hermione's nose it all smelled so good. Never before had she ever been this hungry in her life. They found their way to Harry and sat down on they're usual spots. Unfortunately those spots they were their usual spots and were actually looked down right wrong to everyone else. Harry gave each of them an odd look and just continued eating not saying anything.

Hermione's ears turned red as Ron's face turned scarlet.

Hermione began piling up her plate with everything within reach as Ron took moderate amounts that were to Ron's surprise filling.

Hermione's plate was scrapped clean. Hermione starred in astonishment at her accomplishment.

"God, Ron did you set a new record are you going to throw up?" Harry laughed at her face. Ron shot her a exasperated look.

"Yeah I set the new unbeatable record but wait I'm just gonna break it tonight because I'm such a human garbage disposal!" Hermione laughed.

"What's a garbage disposal?" Ron asked.

"Hermione you can't be serious." Harry looked a little worried. "Are you feeling all right?"

"Yes I'm feeling fine but my back hurts a little though. It's like an ache almost."

"To much information thanks Hermione."

"Sorry," Ron was questioning Hermione with his eyes. Hermione just rolled her eyes in answer to his question.

Breakfast was finished after that and they headed to their morning classes. They all sat in silence threw charms. Every questioned asked Hermione had to violently fight herself not to raise her hand. It was like her hand had suddenly grow it's own brain and decided to act on it own accord. Hermione glared at Ron not answering any qestions.

'What does she want me to do? Answer something wrong?' Ron asked himself as Hermione glared at him.

The rest of the classes past repeating the same way the first had…glares, hand fights, and stupidity on both sides.

Hermione's Point of View (POV)

Before lunch she and Harry had dropped into loo.

They were standing there facing the wall.

"Ron I'll wait for you outside." Harry said after washing his hands.

Hermione nodded.

'Hermione you can do this…it's awkward standing there touching his equipment but, just aim and shoot like basket ball.'

She was hard to let go but, if she didn't she would not be in the best position later. It was barely easy to have to fight your own hand as you bladder was bursting for a pee sense you woke up this morning.

'Thank goodness… now Hermione that wasn't that bad was it? I don't want to answer myself.'

Lunch…

"Sorry about knocking your glasses off Harry." Hermione was apologizing for one of her hand versus mind fights.

"Ron I think you should go to the hospital wing it your hand keeps acting up it's probably been cursed." Ron giggled. But stopped suddenly.

"I'll be right back." He walked away very quickly.

"I'm going to make sure she's all right sense your obviously not going to after last night." Harry stood up and followed Ron.

'Dang I hoped it's nothing big.' Hermione thought to herself as she piled up her plate once more repeating her breakfast routine.

"This is not good" Ron said to himself as he walked.

"What's not good?

A/N: Hey hoped you like the chapter! The next Chapter will basically be this one in his point of view. It's should be fun to read because you find out what's happen to Ron.


	3. Harry's Suspicions

REWRITTEN!

A/N: hey everyone I'm glad I'm actually getting this far on this story and still like what I'm writing! This whole chapter is basically the last chapter in Harry's point of view plus a little. Hope you enjoy!

Harry awoke early than he usually would have but he had heard a faint scream coming from the girl's dorms or his dreams he wasn't sure. He grabbed his glasses and looked around his dorm. Neville was awake and rubbing his eyes profusely trying to clear them of sleep. Seamus was stumbling back in to the 5th year's dorms. His hair was wet he had just taken a shower. Dean was still snoozing away sprawled across his bed sheets on the ground. Harry looked at Ron. He was sleeping with his pillow rapped in his arms as if it were a stuffed animal or a girl. Ron's legs were folded neatly beneath him.

"He looks like a girl." Seamus mouthed to him.

Neville and Dean nodded.

"Hey Harry look at Ron." Seamus's voice said. "He must be dreaming about Hermione." Laughter followed this statement.

"Oi! Ron get up!"

Ron began to stir upon hearing his name

"Golly it sure is cold this morning." Ron had looked down flinched and covered his chest.

Dean raised an eyebrow.

"What Ron surprised to see a boner? We wouldn't be the way you were hugging that pillow."

She dropped the pillow.

"Ron, we saw how you we hugging that thing, who was it you were dreaming about? Padma or Hermione?" Dean Laugh shrilly at the witty comment.

"Or was it darling Lavender?" Surprisingly Harry chipped in.

"Oh, come on Ron talk a bit. Even if it is your sister she a babe we won't judge you." It was Dean again.

"Damn it," Ron slumped back into her blankets.

The boys were in hysterics after that last one.

"Shut it!" Ron looked horrified at the voice that was coming at out of his mouth.

Seamus left the room for fear of being jinxed by an angered Ron.

Neville, Harry, and Dean retreated to the showers.

When Harry had returned to the dorm to see Ron sitting down with his head in his hands; his legs were firmly squeezed together like a girl would do if they had a skirt on. All in all it was a very feminine posture.

"Ron, you okay?" Harry asked Ron

Ron jumped at the sound of his voice and he looked up rather quickly.

"Yeah I'm fine just I have… a horrible stomach ache." Harry wasn't quite sure if he believed Ron or not. He must have ate something bad last night.

'How come he's taking so long in the bathroom? Jeez he only has to change and brush his teeth.' Harry mentally complained. 'I'm getting him. I'm sick of waiting.'

"Ready to go… Ron what are you doing?" Harry walked in to see Ron staring at his own buttocks in the mirror. 'Sense when does any _straight_ guy do _that_?'

"Nothing!"

'Yeah right! Like it was nothing!'

"Lets go meet Hermione in the common room." He looked a little flustered and embarrassed but then again it would be embarrassing to be caught checking yourself out.

"Right,"

They had walked for a bit and reached the common room where Hermione stood there waiting for the two of them. 'I wonder what's up with Hermione she looks different. No make-up, hair more bushy, clothes not neat, this is definitely weird'

"Good morning Harry." Her voice was bright and kind. "Ron can I talk to you in private for a bit?"

'What the heck? They go to bed arguing and now there talking in private!'

"Uh…Sure?"

"Harry we'll meet you in the Great Hall." Ron said. 'It's definitely more Hermione's place to say that not Ron.'

Harry just shrugged and walked to the great hall where he did the only there was to do, eat. He started with a bowl of cereal. As he was chewing hands slipped over his eye's and a kiss was planted on his cheek.

"Hi Ginny."

"I love you." She scampered away to sit with some of her friends.

"I love it when she does that." He said to himself.

Just shortly after that Hermione plopped down beside Harry where Ron usually sat and Ron across from Harry in Hermione's usual spot. Harry gave each of them an odd look and just continued eating not saying anything.

Ron's ears turned red as Hermione went scarlet.

Ron began piling up her plate with everything within reach as Hermione took moderate amounts. That was normal thankfully.

Ron's plate was scrapped clean as usual. Ron starred in astonishment at his three times daily accomplishment.

"God, Ron did you set a new record are you going to throw up?" Harry laughed at his face.

Hermione gave Ron a strange look

"Yeah I set the new unbeatable record but wait I'm just gonna break it tonight because I'm such a human garbage disposal!" Ron laughed.

'How does Ron know what a garbage disposal?'

"What's a garbage disposal?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione you can't be serious." Harry looked at her, worried. "Are you feeling all right?"

"Yes I'm feeling fine but my back hurts a little though. It's like an ache almost. "

"To much information thanks Hermione." 'I don't want to hear this!'

"Sorry,"

Harry swore he saw Ron roll his eyes. Very girly.

Breakfast was finished after that and they headed to their morning classes. They all sat in silence threw charms.

'Why isn't Hermione answering questions? She must not be feeling very well. Oh look poor thing has her hand on her stomach.'

The rest of the classes past in the same way, it was very boring.

Ron's hand whacked him upside the head once in DADA. More like twice well four times actually.

Before lunch he and Ron had dropped into loo.

They were standing there facing the wall. Doing their business. He finished and Ron was still standing there. I was quite awkward so he just proceeded to wash his hands.

"I'll meet you outside alright?" 'He should see the nurse if it's become hard for him to take a pee.'

Ron nodded.

He continue outside where Hermione was waiting for them.

"What's taking him?" She asked when she saw him exit without Ron.

"I don't know I think he's really tense today."

"Oh," Was the only thing she said.

Lunch…

"Sorry about knocking your glasses off Harry." Ron was apologizing for one of the times Ron whack him upside the head.

"Ron I think you should go to the hospital wing it your hand keeps acting up it's probably been cursed." Hermione giggled. But stopped suddenly.

"I'll be right back." He walked away very quickly.

"I'm going to make sure she's all right sense your obviously not going to after last night."

He ran to catch up with her. Hermione began to slow down when she reach the bathroom.

"This is not good" He heard Hermione say to herself.

"What's not good?" Harry asked. Hermione flinched and turned around to face him book covering her legs.

"Nothing, I'm just going to go the bathroom."

"Hermione I just want to help you can tell me."

"Harry…" 'I wanna cry.' Ron thought to himself. 'Wait cry?'

Tears welled in Hermione's eyes.

"Hermione?"

The trickle of water was heard. Hermione looked stunned and she darted into the bathroom.

Ron's POV

"Damn it!" Ron swore loudly. "Hermione could of told us that she has bladder problems!"

Ron looked in a mirror. There was wet all around the crotch of Hermione's skirt. Well he hadn't really gone to the bathroom this morning or at all really. His underwear were soaked and it was quite obvious what had happened.

'Well, I guess I should at least try to go.'

He went into a stall and locked it.

'Just do it already!' he lifted his skirt pulled down her dripping panties and sat down on the toilet seat. Ron simply didn't need to relieve himself or in this case herself anymore!

'Now what do I do with the skirt? I can't remember any spelled that dry or clean for that matter."

Ron retraced his steps to in stink mirror where he was standing. There was a puddle there where he stood. He had wet himself and not even felt it. He must be a side effect from whatever happened to them. At the sight of this he began to cry. He had no idea why he was but it just happened. He had been fighting the urge all day for the stupidest things.

He slowly walked out of the bathroom to see Harry still waiting for him. He was still holding the book in front of her.

"Hermione are you alright?" His eyes were full of concern. As he focused on her eyes tears still spilling over them.

"Oh Harry you'll just laugh at me." 'It's easy to get pity. Ugh. Hermione's going to kill me.'

"No I won't. What is it?"

Ron looked down. Harry followed suit.

Harry's POV

Hermione slowly moved the book away from her to reveal a wet mark on her skirt.

Everything made sense now.

"Hermione why don't you go to the hospital wing?"

Hermione was shaking her head. "No Harry I couldn't it's to sniff embarrassing I think I'll sniff just go back up to my dormitory and change."

"Hermione I think…"

"No Harry I'm going back to change! NO ONE WILL FIND OUT!!!" Anger rushed into Hermione's voice.

"All right." Hermione walked off book covering her skirt.

Harry returned to his seat in the great hall worried.

"Hey Harry what's up with Hermione?" He actually swallowed before talking.

"She…um…she" Harry wasn't sure whether she should tell Ron not wanting him to make fun of her.

"Spit it out mate." 'Gosh I'm just to good at acting like him!' Hermione rather thought she was a good actress.

"Shehadanaccident." Ron had not caught any of it.

"Uh…Harry I couldn't understand you." He took a slip of pumpkin juice.

"I think Hermione had an accident." He finished lamely.

Ron began to choke on his juice.

'WHAT THE don't swear Hermione it's not good' Hermione screamed in her head. 'I'm not a FREAKING TODDLER!'

"I'm going to see if she's okay."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Ron shrugged in response. Ron continued to walk out of the Great Hall.


End file.
